english_voice_overfandomcom-20200216-history
Vampire Princess Miyu (2001)
Vampire Princess Miyu (吸血姫 美夕) is an anime television series based of the Japanese horror manga series by Narumi Kakinouchi and Toshiki Hirano. The series consists of 26 episodes and aired between October 6, 1997 and March 30, 1998 in Japan. The series was released in North America on DVD and VHS by Tokyopop between August 28, 2001 and July 16, 2002. English Voice Cast 'Main Cast' *Dorothy Elias-Fahn - Miyu Yamano (eps8-26) *Kimberly Brown - Miyu Yamano (eps1-7) 'Secondary Cast' *Anjuli Cain - Chisato Inoue *Emmanuelle Chriqui - Hisae *Francesca Catalano - Shiina *Ryan Alosio - Larva *Wendee Lee - Reiha 'Minor Cast' *Barry Stigler - Old Man (ep5), Taxi Driver A (ep6) *Bob Papenbrook - Mask/Shinma (ep3) *Brian Donovan - Boy (ep10) *Brianne Siddall - Mayumi (ep17) *Cedering Fox - Female Doctor/Shinma (ep11) *Colleen O'Shaughnessey - Woman/Shinma (ep12) *Dave Mallow - Galerie Owner (ep19), Male Manager (ep17), Reporter A (ep19), Reporter C (ep19), Yasuhiko Tachiki (ep18) *Dave Wittenberg - Announcer (ep23), Salaried Man (ep23), Tokiya Inoue/Shinma (ep24), Train Employee (ep23) *David Lodge - Yaguchi (ep17) *Derek Stephen Prince - Cat (ep9), Yasuhiro Takashima (ep9) *Doug Erholtz - Toshiro (ep15) *Doug Stone - Genta (ep21), Man A (ep18), Police (ep18) *Ellyn Stern - Housewife A (ep18), Moru (ep20), Sato (ep21) *Frank Catlano - Maki (ep12), Student *Jamieson K. Price - Cop A (ep23), Kitjutsushi (ep22) *Jerry Gelb - Man's Voice (ep24), Shinma/Cop B (ep23) *Jess Harnell - Kashiwabara/Shinma (ep8) *John Demita - Young Man (ep2) *Joshua Seth - Yang/Shinma (ep16) *Julia Fletcher - Maiko Yanagihara (ep1), Mrs. Oshima (ep5), Narrator *Kirk Baily - Father (ep4) *Kirk Thornton - Oshima (ep5), Ryu *Lara Jill Miller - Miho (ep8) *Laurie Faso - Genzo (ep21), Shinma Doll (ep19), Villagers (ep21) *Mari Devon - Housewife B (ep18), Little Girl (ep18), Middle Aged Woman (ep18), Mommy (ep18), Mother (ep3), Shinma Women (ep4), Wife *Matt Miller - Matchiyama (ep1) *Melissa Fahn - Lilith (ep13), Shizuko (ep15) *Michael Lindsay - Man B (ep18), Man on Bike (ep18), Police (ep18), Sone (ep20), Street Vendor/Shinma *Michael Reisz - Kiyoshi *Michael Sorich - Chang (ep16) *Mike McConnohie - Father (ep3) *Mona Marshall - Chisato's Mother (ep23), Fat Lady (ep22), Hisae's Mother (ep25), Matsukaze *Paul Mercier - Chief (ep21), Genji (ep21), Old Man (ep18) *Paula Tiso - Kasumi Kimihara (ep19) *Philece Sampler - Director (ep15), Kanno (ep8), Miyu's Mother, Yoko (ep11) *Rebecca Forstadt - Morishita (ep1), Yuhki (ep19), Yuko *Richard Cansino - Kouichi Shigeri (ep3) *Roger Rose - Garline *Ryan Alosio - Male Attendant (ep17), Male Teacher (ep20), Reporter B (ep19) *Sandy Fox - Kayo (ep7) *Stephanie Griffin - Yukari *Steven Jay Blum - Ryuji (ep11) *Suzanne Blakeslee - Michiko (ep8), Shinma Ja-ka (ep10) *Tony Pope - Black Kite, Muscle Man (ep22) *Wendee Lee - Nami, Reiha's Mother (ep3), Ruri Sone (ep20), Saori (ep9), Yamanouchi (ep1) *Zilah Hill Mendoza - Yui-Li (ep16) 'Also Featuring the Voices of' *Catherine Battistone *Jess Harnell *Joshua Seth as Helmsman (ep13), Young Maki (ep12) *Lex Lang *Mari Devon *Melissa Fahn as Mei-Fah (ep16) *Michael Sorich as Captain (ep13) *Mona Marshall as Maki's Mother (ep12) *Philece Sampler as Housewife (ep15), Yui-Li's Mother (ep16) *Richard Cansino *Sandy Fox *Steve Blum as Barrow, Bus Driver (ep15), Homeroom Teacher (ep12), Maki's Father (ep12), Yui-Li's Father (ep16), Additional Voices *Suzanne Blakeslee *Terry Stone *Wendee Lee Category:Anime Category:2001 Anime